Parie tenue
by Alysses-Keehl
Summary: Recueil de ShinjixOC... Ou pas. Quelque drabble racontant le non-histoire de Sanao Aizen
1. Ennemie

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC  
**Total :** 176 mots**  
Prompt :** 4éme sur ma liste : Ennemie

* * *

Sosuke était plutôt fier du pion qu'il avait créé à partir de sa soeur. Un être qui avait besoin de lui pour vivre, de ses ordres et ses idées. Une gentille petite marionnette bien soumise et obéissante au point de faire passer Hinamori pour une Yakuza.

Alors, lorsque Sunao Aizen pris le nom de Kyugi Sana, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait fait un pied de nez Shinji et aux autres. Quand même s'il la savait un cadeau empoissonné, il ne l'abandonnerait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que son air perdu et son innocente naïveté la ferait passer pour une victime.

Shinji était plutôt énervé, bien qu'il essayait de calmer une Hiyori qui hurlait a qui le voulait et même ne le voulait pas que Aizen était un putain de salaud. Et elle n'avait pas tort, car malgré les mensonges qu'elle sortait -délibérément ou pas ?- elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à Aizen pour qu'il n'ait pas un lien de sang.

* * *

Voilà ! Je publie ça en entrainement à poster régulièrement ! et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !


	2. Nom

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC  
**Total :** 191 mots**  
Prompt :** 4éme sur ma liste : Noms

* * *

Shinji regarda la jeune femme avec un air méfiant. Elle ne lui inspirait confiance en rien. De ses yeux d'un marron banal, a ces foutues boucle châtaigne qui lui rappelait un peu trop le traitre mégalo jusqu'à son de gentille petite fille bienveillante. Le pire, croyait-il, c'était son nom. Sana, la vérité et Kyogi, le mensonge. Pour lui, c'était un nom totalement factice.

-Oî, fillette ! L'interpella-t-il pendant l'interrogatoire de Lisa  
-Qu'y-a-t'il, Hirako-san ? Sourit-elle  
-Ton nom sonne faux.  
-Normal, il l'est, répondit-elle, je l'ai changé à mon admission à l'académie.  
-Et pourquoi ça ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils  
-Et bien, rougit-elle, Amai Yowai était, comment dire, réfléchit-elle en triturant une de ses boucles... Pas vraiment un nom de shinigami, ment-elle.

Sur ce point-là, le blond la comprenant. Awai, trop faible et Yowai presque un synonyme n'était pas vraiment un nom montrant la force ou autre. Même s'il sentait encore un mensonge, il laissa passé. Il savait qu'il serait son vrai nom un jour ou l'autre


	3. Lily St-Cyr

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC  
**Total :** 142 mots**  
Prompt :** 7éme sur ma liste : Lily st cyr

* * *

La première fois que Shinji l'avait vu, elle était sur scène dans une imitation du numéro de Lily st Cyr Elle était dans une baignoire remplie de pétale de rose, elle était presque nue quand elle en eut sorti, avec juste de ridicule jarretière affriolante, de fin dessous en dentelle et un léger bustier transparent. À chaque fois qu'elle récupérait un vêtement dans la baignoire avec sa grâce de danseuse, une flopée de pétale voletait et la rendait surnaturel. Autour de ses yeux marron, il y avait quelque couche d'un maquilla bleu électrique et ses lèvres étaient peintes d'une rose au reflet bleuté.

Étrangement, ce fut ce rêve où ce souvenir qui refit surfasse la nuit après l'arrivée de Sana. Et étrangement, il la trouvait bien plus jolie sans tout le maquillage qu'elle avait sur scène.

* * *

Lyli st cyr est une Celèbre éffeuilleuse du XXeme siecle, elle commence sa carrière a Las vegas avant de partir au canada.  
La législation, à cette époque, au Canada et aux États-Unis, interdisait aux danseuses de quitter la scène avec moins de vêtements qu'à leur arrivée. Lili St-Cyr a contourné cette loi en concevant un numéro où elle se présentait nue dans sa baignoire pleine de bulles. Son spectacle consistait en un lent rhabillage progressif.

Accesoirement, elle est aussi actrice!

Merci l'ami wiki !


	4. Amère

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC  
**Total :** 61 mots**  
Prompt :** 1er sur ma liste : Amère

* * *

Depuis son arrivée dans le monde humain, Sana avait goûté nombreux plat ou boisson. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié une certaine variété de bonbon aux noms imprononçables et souvent, on la surprenait à en manger.

Une fois elle en avait offert à Shinji et aux autres. Ce fut bien la seule fois où ils en mangèrent, car c'était vraiment trop amer.


	5. Instruments de musiques

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC  
**Total : 171** mots**  
Prompt :** 6eme sur ma liste : Instruments de musiques

* * *

Shinji aimait la musique. Il adorait le jazz. Il aurait adoré pouvoir jouer du saxophone.

Quelque semaine après son arrivé sur terre et quelques mois après l'acceptation de son statu, Shinji acquerra un Saxo ainsi qu'un livre pour appendre à en jouer. Seulement, ce n'était pas vraiment au goût de tout le monde. Alors, il allait se terré au fond du terrain sous le hangar et ceux jusqu'à ce qu'il sache jouer.

Quand un jour, en voulant se terré dans son maintenant coin favori pour jouer, il l'eut la surprise de voir Sana avec un instrument de musique. Plus précisément, avec une basse. Le son sensuel de l'instrument fut bientôt accompagné de celui du saxo et d'un accord tacite et silencieux entre les musiciens, ils firent un très long boeuf.

Depuis, même s'il était toujours aussi méfiant envers elle, Sana savait qu'elle avait gagné un peu de sympathie du blond, ainsi que d'autre moment juste entre eux et la musique.


	6. Mariage

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC  
**Total : 171** mots**  
Prompt :** 9eme sur ma liste : Mariage

* * *

Shinji était habillé d'un smoking Blanc. Avec un veston gris. À côté de lui Hiyori lui souriait habillé d'une robe de couleur crème. Rose et Kensei se tenait à côté de lui, ou plutôt, le tenait pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

Il voyait Sana habillé d'un magnifique kimono blanc et crème, au bras de Sosuke qui la conduisait vers lui. Derrière l'autel de cérémonie très occidental, Gin Ichimaru tendait un sabre plutôt court, un peu comme celui le sien, d'ailleurs, pendant que Tozen jouait un blues calme sur un orgue.

Ses amis lui lançaient du riz et des fleurs -voir même des bonbons de la part d'une wizarde aux cheveux verts- en criant des « vives les mariés » tandis que Sana lui enfonçait le katana dans le coeur, une expression bienveillante sur le visage copié à Sosuke.

Shinji se réveilla en sueur, se promettant de plus touché au saké et de regarder des films humains un peu trop... Non, plus jamais il ne regarderait ''La fiancée de Chucky'', plus jamais.

* * *

J'ai remarqué que j'avais quelque vue, ce qui je trouve est super cool, mais j'avoue qu'avoir quelque commentaires pour savoir comment vous trouvez mes drabbles ne serait de refus. Car a force, je me demande si j'écris si mal que personne ose me le dire :/

Enfin, vous pouvez m'envoyer remarque constructive, lettre de menace accompagné de Grimmjow ou même déclaration d'amour enflammé !

A.K


	7. Friction

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC  
**Total : 114** mots**  
Prompt :** 13eme sur ma liste : Friction

* * *

Shinji avait la mauvaise habitude de frictionné les cheveux de tout le monde. Que ce soit ceux d'Hiyori -qui lui filait un coup de tong à chaque fois- ou ceux d'Ichigo -qui lui hurlait d'aller tripoté quelqu'un d'autre, bordel-.

En fait, Shinji adorait les cheveux, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il les avait long quand il était capitaine. Il adorait leurs textures, leurs finesses et les diverses couleurs qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

Pourtant, il ne passa qu'une seule fois les mains dans ceux de Sana et il la retira comme s'il avait été brulé. La texture ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle des cheveux du traître.

* * *

Karo : Mercciiiiiii ! Je suis rassurée de savoir que j'écris bien :D

Et bah en fait, c'est un recueil de Drabble, c'est pour ça :D


	8. Toucher

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC  
**Total :** 133 mots**  
Prompt :** 5éme sur ma liste : Toucher

* * *

La première fois que Shinji l'avait touché sans aucune brusquerie ou animosité, Sana avait frissonné. Ce simple contacte lui avait fait découvrir que son coeur adorait faire du saut à l'élastique ou qu'il avait un ardent désir de s'échapper de sa poitrine.

La première fois que Shinji l'avait touché sans aucune brusquerie ou animosité, celui-ci était bourré et avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais un élan sobriété le rappela à l'ordre. Au finale et ce servi juste de son dos pour se calé et s'asseoir. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était allongé au même endroit où ils étaient assit, avec un oreiller sous la tête, une couverture sur le dos et de l'eau et un cachet d'aspirine sur un plateau.

* * *

Karo : Heureuse de te rassurée ! Et Shinji a plein obsession... Genre faire chier son monde qui doit être sa plus grande :D ( Avec poutrer la tronche d'Aizen). Ca me fais plaisir que tu commente, en tout cas, et me motive vachement !


	9. Rêverie

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC  
**Total :** 122 mots**  
Prompt :** 8éme sur ma liste : Rêverie

* * *

Parfois, Sana rêvait d'une vie plus simple. D'une vie où elle n'était pas enfermée dans son rôle d'espionne et ou Shinji et elle auraient vraiment pus être amis voir même amant. Dans ses rêveries, Sana fessait partie de la cinquième division, Shinji était son capitaine et elle devait lui remettre un rapport et lui en faire le résumé à l'oral. La séance de paperasse finissait toujours en général par une séance de galipette avec le capitaine.

Parfois, quand Sana rêvassait, Shinji aimait bien l'interrompre, juste parce qu'elle était plutôt mignonne avec ses pommettes rougissante, en essayant d'éviter de le regarder. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais, à personne, même pas à lui-même.

* * *

Karo : Ecoeuré des commentaires, moi ? Jamais :p

Sana a un caractère de serpillère, elle est trop gentille et super docile !


	10. Le chemin de la mort

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC  
**Total :** 119 mots**  
Prompt :** 10éme sur ma liste : Chemin de la mort

* * *

Quand Aizen fut vaincu, Sana était déjà préparé à prendre le chemin de la mort. Et même si la perte de son fou de frère lui faisait mal, l'idée de n'avoir plus rien, ni personne pour lesquelles vivre lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait pas peur, simplement mal.

Elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui pouvait vivre seule. La preuve, depuis qu'elle était jeune, elle était l'instrument de son frère pour ses projets. Et elle avait ce qu'elle risquait si Aizen ou les Shinigami gagnaient. Dans tous les cas, elle était morte.

Mais quand Shinji fut là pour elle, elle se dit que finalement, elle avait peut-être encore des choses à accomplir et des causes pour lesquelles se battre.

* * *

C'est mon dizaine chapitre, je suis super contente d'avoir tenue mais un peu déçu. J'ai plus de 10 vue part chapitre au minimum, sachant que j'en est une bonne 100 sur le premier et trois commentaire (je remercie beaucoup Karo). Je veux bien crois qu'on écrit d'avoir pour soit mais avoir un retour est quand même agréable, je suis sûre que si vous avez des fiction, vous êtes super content quand vous avez un commentaire et trsite quant il y en a pas. Moi c'est pareil, j'ai savoir si ce que j'écris est à ch*er ou si ça plait. Surtout que bon, en général quand vous êtes inscrits sur le site, j'hésite pas à aller voir ce que vous écrivez ou même à discuté avec vous...

A.K


	11. Seule

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC

* * *

Apres la défaite d'Aizen, Sana eut une grande période de dépréssion. Elle était silencieuse, ne mangeait à peine, et parfois, on devait la regardé attentivement pour savoir si elle respirait ou non. Elle avait des réactions violente des qu'on la touchait. Avec le temps, elle se sentait de plus en plus seule, une certaine folie la guettant car au finale, elle se sentait autant victime que bourreau, autant pion que maitre du jeu dans tout ceux qui s'est passé.

Quand elle en vint au mutilation avec son propre Zanpakuto, le capitaine de cinquième division agit de la manière la plus logique sui soit : en la giflant et la serrant dans ses bras. Car au finale, elle était une victime et en plus d'avoir perdu sa nature de shinigami, elle avait vue la folie gagné son frère et le tuer. Alors quand elle se mit a réellement pleuré pour tout évacuer en gémissant des phrases incomphrésibles, il la laissa faire, en lui murmurrant juste qu'elle n'était pas seule.


	12. Confidence

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC

* * *

Doucement, Sana ou Sunao -selon si on lui en voulait ou pas- sortait de sa dépression, mais bien plus lentement que les autres. Elle ne parlait toujours que tres peu et principalement à Shinji ou Rose, qui l'avait pardonné jusqu'à un certain degrès. Le reste du groupe l'ignorant ou lui en voulant toujours à mort -ça, c'était surtout Hiyori-. Elle passait la plupart de son temps le sous-sol du hangar, dans son coin à Shinji et elle, où ils sortaient encore parfois leurs instruments.

Elle était assise sur un rocher, une pochette en carton et des feuilles de partitions sur les genoux. Un crayon en main, elle dessinait doucement mais surements des enchainements de notes, ainsi que les tempos et les rythmiques. Parfois, elle rajoutait quelques mots qui formaient quelques paroles en dessus.

-Oî, fillette, fit Shinji en s'avançant doucement, elle sursautait toujours au moindre contact phisique et se raidissait au approche rapide.

-'Lut.

Le blondinet s'assit à côté d'elle et lisait d'un œil distrait ce qu'elle marquait. Il reconnut une ligne de basse plutôt blues, lente et languissante. Sans le regardé, elle saisit un pile de feuille à côté d'elle et la tendit à Shinji, il y avait marqué au crayon à papier : Saxo.

Son très célèbre sourire de chat s'installa lassivement sur ton visage tendit qu'il detaillait sa partition. C'était un mix de Blues de basse et de gamme plus Rock avec quelques Harmonique de ci de la. Il ne fit pas tout de suite attention, mais une note était dérrière la première page, au debut, il passa à un brouillon de parole, mais il fronça les sourcils en s'appercevant que non, s'en était pas.

C'était juste quelque ligne de pensé qu'elle avait laisser trainée, et qu'elle lui confiait.

-Je... Commença-t-elle, voulant s'expliqué.

-C'est bon. Sourit-il, doucement, pas un grand sourire comme son habitude, mais juste un petit sourire en coin, montrant sa compréhension. C'est bon, répéta-t-il.

-Merci, répondit-elle en ce replongeant dans ses arrangements sonore.

C'était peut-être lent, long et dur, mais une certaine confiance s'installait entre eux. Pas encore de l'amitier, peut-être pas un lien comme il en avait avec les autres. Mais ils étaient tout deux certain que quelque chose se construisait.

* * *

C'est celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire. Mais mon favori.


	13. Cigarette

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC

* * *

La première fois qu'elle y avait gouté, Sana avait detesté et s'était étouffer. C'était âcre. Et Cela avait un sale goût de cendre. Pourtant, elle ne sait pourquoi elle a encore essayer, malgres le faite que l'odeur soit assez désagréable. Du moins pour les autre, elle aimait beaucoup l'odeur, elle, même avant d'essayer ses satanés cigarettes.

Depuis, elle les fumait inlassablement des qu'elle était mal, a fleur de peau. Des qu'elle avait besoin d'oublier. Parce que la cigarette lui faisait penser à autre chose et que voir la fumée volé dans vers le ciel l'apaisait.


	14. Rêve érotique

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC

* * *

Shinji dans son bureau, à la cinquième division. Il était allongé sur son canapé entrain d'écouté du Jazz. Il était a ucalme, il ne fessait pas encore trop chaud et surtout, il était tout seul. Pas d'Aizen, pas d'Hiyori, rien, juste lui et son Jazz.

Soudain, un leger bruit le fit sursauté. Quelqu'un avait toqué, tout doucement, comme pour voir si il ne dormait pas. Le blond se leva alors pour ouvrir et découvrit Sunao. Une Sunao vêti d'un kimono lui tomba sur ses frêles épaule, simplement tenue par son Obi. Une Sunao dont l'expression était tellement innocente et habituelle.

-Capitaine -tient, c'est étrange, pensa Shinji, sa voix est un peu plus grave et suave qu'habituellement- Je vous apporte des dossiers de la part de la troisième divison.

Shinji s'écarta pour la laisser passer et ferma la porte, sans s'en rendre compte. Elle posa les documents sur le bureau en bois et avec un petit sourire ou il eut l'étrange impression de voir Aizen mâle. Elle se retourna et s'avança vers lui, avec un lenteur lassive. Puis, elle souffla une phrase. Une putain de phrase, en tirant doucement sur le nœud de son Obi.

- Avez vous encore besoin de quelque chose ? Je suis à votre service. Capitaine.

Puis un cris le réveilla alors qu'elle était entrain de s'appuyer contre lui, en l'embrassant :

-Shinji ! Réveille-toi ! Hurla Hiyori en le frappant à coup de tongue.

Il envoya un regard noir à la petite blonde et parti prendre une douche froide... Tres froide. Et aussi un Chewing-gum ou un truc du genre, car il avait un âcre goût de cendre dans la bouche


	15. Couleur Fin

**Disclaimer :** Paraît qu'il faut en faire un, alors je le dis : Bleach c'est pas à moi, mais j'adopte les personnes quand ils veulent :3  
**Pairing :** ShinjixOC

* * *

La première sorti qu'elle fit en quelque fois fut un allée chez le tattoueur du coin, qui est accesoirement scientifique. Enfin, chez Urahara, quoi. Elle était accompagné de Liza et Rose qui était autant la pour la rassuré -surtout le cheveulu- autant pour la surveiller -surtout la demoiselle-. Les deux furent assez étonnée de la demande de Sana. Elle avait demandé si pouvait faire quelque chose pour s'éloigné de son apparence un peu trop Aizennienne pour elle, maintenant.

Quand le scientifique lui demanda la couleur, elle répondit marron-rouge car c'est la couleur du sang qui seche, du sang qui coagule et de la blessure qui guerit lentement.


End file.
